My Great King
by a drop of golden sun35
Summary: The great nation of Prussia has fallen and the personification is dying. Gilbert spends his last few moment remembering his glory days of Frederick the Great
1. Introduction

The former nation walked down the streets of his brother's beautiful Berlin. He loved the city so much. It held so many memories of the past. Both bad and good but he had heard that the good would always outweighs the bad. His life was slowly ending and he had learned that was true.

Gilbert came to the palace. Oh, his beloved king's palace. Some of his best memories where here yet so were some of his worst.

"Who knew 300 years and this place would still be standing here." He said with a laugh as he spoke with some invisible person as he felt the wind blow in response.

The day was warm and bright. The perfect day some may describe it. The mountains stood proudly as the reached for the sky. Birds sang their songs of joy and spread them throughout the land. The wind seemed to dance and play like a little child would. For a moment, everything was perfect. Then he coughed horribly into his hand. Blood. That's all he could see on his hand. He was dying. A dying man stuck out like a sore thumb on such a beautiful day that was so filled with life.

"Just give me a little more time, please..." He begged into the sky and he nearly dragged his feet to a stone grave.

"Hallo, Fritz, did you miss me?" He collapsed on the grave as he felt his heart pounding hard in his chest. He chuckled softly, "I guess I'm going to see you soon. Please don't be mad; I tried my best."

He felt as his heart started wavering and a cold feeling washed over him. He felt sorry that he couldn't tell his little brother what was happening. Ludwig had wanted to be by his side when he started dying. But Ludwig knew him well. He should figure that his older brother would come here on his dying breath.

"I'll be alright, right, Fritz? I have you with me when I go to sleep." He said with a smile as his heart slowed with each beat. "So how bad could it be...?" He asked with a weak, shaky breath.

His mind wandered in and out of reality. He couldn't make a connective thought. Finally, after trying so hard to focus, he could think straight but it was only about his past king. He didn't mind that at all.


	2. Chapter 1

**-300 years before-**

The day had been long and hard... and the nation was locked in his room. His king, Frederick William I, had forced him to. Meanwhile he heard the screams of his king's wife clearly in his room. She had two sons before and both died. He wondered if the babe was a boy or a girl and more importantly if it would survive.

Finally, after many agonizing hours for the whole palace, the trumpets sounded. It was a prince! There was an heir to the kingdom! He felt overjoyed and he was allowed out of the room. He ran to see the new prince. Oh, what a great day it was! There was an heir to the kingdom!

When he neared the room he saw a maid holding the baby in her hand. Out of rush, the maid handed the wailing baby to the nation. He had never held such a new life in his hands. Man, this boy can scream. He thought to himself. He looked out the window close to him. He was pretty sure all of Berlin could hear their new prince wailing. Then it struck him, it was January and the night was cold. The baby, who had been so used to the warmth of his mother's womb, was probably freezing. He couldn't have another prince die. He kept the baby in one arm and worked around to get his coat off. He wrapped the thick, warm coat around the child. Though his cries continued.

"What do you want, kid? I'm trying here!" He asked to the baby even though the new thing wouldn't understand. He sighed as the child continued to scream. He began to sing a lullaby and rock the child gently. Soon the cries subsided and the child was asleep. He smiled with relief.

"Herr Gilbert?" It was the voice of his queen.

"Yes, my queen." He responded as he stood in the hallway outside her room.

"Come in." He obeyed immediately and came in with the sleeping babe in his hands. She smiled seeing he had used his own coat to keep the child warm and how the child was asleep. She reached out her hands to hold the baby and the nation gave it to her.

"What is his name, my queen?" He questioned. He wanted to know desperately.

"Friedrich II. His father and I had decided our son that was to take on the throne would be named after the king." She unwrapped the child from the coat and got a soft, warm blanket to wrap around him.

The nation took his coat back and hung it on his shoulder. He smiled at the prince. Be good to my people. I believe you can be great.

The sound of heavy footsteps made the albino stiffen and say goodnight to his queen and new prince. Then he hurried out the door to be met by his king. His dreaded scepter in his hand but he didn't look like he was going to use it.

The nation bowed quickly before his king before he did use his scepter. The dreaded king smiled a sick, twisted smile and dismissed him to his room. As he was walking away to go to his room he felt something strike him in the side of the head knocking him off balance. He got back up and looked at his king who was walking away as if nothing had happened. The nation got to his room to see his head was bleeding from the hit and as he tended his wound he prayed for mercy for the poor baby boy that had begun screaming again as his father entered the room.


End file.
